


The need to be needed

by TheMadam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro misses when Dave sought comfort from him during storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The need to be needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self indulgent fluff. I was high and just needed some Striders being cute uwu I've never shared my fics before and the only person who has read this is my moirail. Not edited and I'm not much of a writer.

You're almost asleep when the door opens. It's silent, but the air pressure changes as someone enters. It's just Bro, but you find yourself quite annoyed with his actions. What does he want? The thunder and lightning had taken forever to drown out. Beginning to doze off took even longer and here he is, ruining your last chance of getting any sleep tonight.

The covers are lifted and the bed dips down as Bro's weight is added. You aren't facing him so you let out an annoyed sigh to indicate your distress. He either doesn't hear it or chooses to ignore it as he wraps an arm around you. As you pause your music and take out your headphones he buries his face in your neck. You can feel his breath and it would feel nice if you didn't want to sleep so badly.

"Bro..." You start. It's a bit quiet and whiny, but mostly just exhausted in tone.

"Dave." He replies with no inflection. There goes your chance of guessing why he's in here. That troubles you a bit but your thoughts are disrupted as he continues.

"You don't come to me during storms anymore, so I have to come to you."

What. Bro isn't scared of storms and neither are you. Anymore. Mostly. You're a Strider and Striders aren't scared of a little crazy weather. Not that you'll admit to anyway. Whatever.

"Well, yeah Bro. I'm not a chicken shit six year old anymore." You say flatly. You just want to sleep through this storm. It's an irrational phobia that you don't want him to know you still have.

He kisses the back of your neck then your shoulder. He pulls himself up a bit to kiss the top of your head before resting his chin on it.

"I know. You're all grown up and don't need me anymore, Li'l man." You can feel his voice as he speaks. It's familiar and deep, comforting, unlike the thunder crashing outside. His chin on your head feels heavy and you wait for him to continue but he doesn't.

Bro. A hardened badass who doesn't afraid of anything, coming to you during a thunderstorm. He isn't scared of thunderstorms and clearly he thinks neither are you. He's here because of some sentimental bullshit. No... That's the crankiness from wanting to sleep but not being allowed to talking. Bro's human and full of emotions he just doesn't show. He's here because he's feeling needy. He misses his li'l bro and that thought makes you smile.

That smiles turns into a soft chuckle as you roll over in his arms. You nuzzle his neck and inhale the familiar scent that is all Bro's own. American Spirits, Cologne, sweat... Ok that last one is a bit gross and he needs to shower. It makes you feel safe nonetheless when another crash of thunder happens. He pulls away from you and you feel a twinge of anxiety. It's relieved when he presses his lips to your forehead. Man, he is just getting sappy tonight. Not that you mind, it's nice when he gets doting like this. It's the best feeling knowing you're the only one he cares about like this. Ever since starting a more than brotherly relationship with him, he's hardly treated you as such. 

"No, I'll always need my bro. I'll always need you." You say as you begin to tangle your legs with his. He pulls your body closer to his and you look up with a smile. He kisses you so soft and sweet you wouldn't think it was Bro. Well, perhaps if he wasn't still a bit nervous about this relationship thing. It caught you off guard how worried about breaking you he was. Always in need of reassurance he wasn't forcing you into something. He cuts you off before you can to speak again.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if you did." He sighs

"Don't even think about it because it's never going to happen." you yawn. Fuck, you're exhausted and Bro is warm. 

"Now go the fuck to sleep." You mumble as you curl up to his chest. 

There's no more thunder or lightning now. Just the soft patter of rain and Bro's heartbeat to lull you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay there are a shit ton of holes in this that I'm not gonna touch with a 10ft pole. I hope you enjoyed it and there may or may not be more where that came from. i just don't know.


End file.
